


Arty's Odyssey

by stace8383



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stace8383/pseuds/stace8383
Summary: Minerva Paradizo has been encouraging Butler to read, but sometimes her choices are a little off...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Arty's Odyssey

‘Ten years!’ Butler burst out at the girl in his doorway. He brandished a book at her, and she quailed. ‘Ten years!’ 

Minerva had been on the receiving end of Butler’s ire before, but a person never got used to it. A glower from the huge Eurasian was twice as glowery as one from anybody else. 

‘I thought perhaps you could relate,’ she murmured weakly. ‘And anyway,’ she gathered herself, ‘Odysseus overcomes all adversity and makes it home in the end. And Artemis will too.’ 

Butler sighed, his frustration dissipating. He hadn’t expected reading fiction to elicit emotional responses; Minerva had simply insisted he needed to expand his mind, and also pointed out that he’d get bored just pumping iron. 

‘You’re right, of course,’ he said. ‘Artemis will overcome all adversity. He always does.’ He stepped aside and let Minerva into his cottage. She’d been coming to visit regularly for a couple of years now, and her confidence in Artemis was only growing stronger. Butler found himself drawing strength from her, as his own assurance often wavered. Nonetheless, he would never leave here, could never permit himself to give up on his employer and friend. 

He put The Odyssey back on the bookshelf. ‘A happier one next, please,’ he said, and Minerva nodded. She briefly considered A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court, but perhaps another story of a man out of place and out of time should wait until Artemis’ return. 

‘Let’s try some P.G. Wodehouse,’ she decided. ‘You will undoubtedly appreciate Jeeves.’


End file.
